The Prince's Boy
by MeanieEer
Summary: Leon's world has always been simple, until one day, warriors invade and conquer his village and make slaves of it's wild people. Leon himself becomes the servant boy of Prince Emil- the son of the king of Northern Europe. Armed with his ability to understand the Euro language, but unable to speak it himself, Leon's entire world changes. For better? For worse? Find out. AU!World
1. Chapter 1

Weh-heh-hell…Well… How long has it been? Over a year, I think? Yes? Yes. I don't know. I'm in college now. I was in high school before. It's been pretty long.

There's a brief mention of unwanted sexual things in here, but it's only a few paragraphs. I thought it made the story interesting. You could probably skip it if you wanted. I guess. Lol.

**I don't own the characters. Or names. But I kinda own everything else. Pretty much. If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.**

My characters get a little out of character, but like I said, I'm in college now and I'm taking Swedish and if that isn't confusing enough for you, I'm also an architecture major and living in a city that's 120 times bigger than the one I grew up in. There are probably more people in this dorm then my entire school. Yeah. And Sweden doesn't have his weird speech impediment because I was too lazy to write it.

Some Characters That May Be Hard To Figure Out:

Jei: Thailand  
>Toni: Macau (because Macau was once a Portuguese colony, I always give him a slightly Hispanic name)<br>Yu: Korea  
>Lin: Vietnam<p>

A few characters- like Joan, or Maria, or the Wives- aren't a character but a plot filler. Some characters are gender bent, (like Norway (I really like the name Lilja) or Italy and Romano or Tino (which is his male name, but I think it sounds unisex enough) or Egypt (who is mentioned probably once)).

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

By the time we spotted them, it was already too late. They had docked farther down the river, unloaded some of their warriors, and then waited for the land warriors to appear at the back of the village. When we saw the ship, we scrambled in panic to safety. But safety never came. They invaded from the forest. We never had a chance. The battle lasted an hour, and it was an hour later that half our village was dead and the other half on our knees, swords to our heads, and being examined.

They ransacked our homes, and when they finished doing that, they put the elderly, sick, and the women with children in their wombs in the huts they hadn't burned and locked them in. From the Euro language I knew from my mother, I understood that they would be staying. But how long would they would survive with all the food and healers and warriors taken (or dead)? That I couldn't figure out. But I learned other things.

The men who hadn't died would become slaves. They would work in the forests in Northern Europe, the mines in the mainland, or other hard labor jobs. If they worked hard enough and didn't die, they could eventually become free. The Euro warriors laughed about this. It was apparently a rare thing. That scared me.

The woman would become slaves as well, but a different kind. They would be sold off to men or women as… personal slaves. Maybe they would become caretakers for their children, maybe they would become mistresses. If they didn't sell, they went to the easier labor jobs that the men could go to, but it meant harder work for men. This frightened me.

The children that were young enough would grow up to be part of their community- their past wiped from their memories. They would become children of the Euro nation. They wouldn't be allowed to speak their native words except in private, until they were eighteen. They would only be able to tell their ancestor's stories in Euro. They would become Euro.

I was only fifteen- just a year too young for our own warriors, but too old to be a child that could live peacefully. My father laid as one of the dead. He had been the village leader. The Red Demon, they called him. He had three mistresses and was on his second wife. Our village was near the border of Euro and Aisa, so my father often led pillages into unsuspecting Euro cities. We had many Euro slaves.

My mother had been one herself- taken for her beauty and the fact that she was the sister of a Euro Lord. Something had gone wrong with her womb with giving birth to me, so I was the only child of her and my father. Because I was male, I was taken from her and raised by the Wife, but she was kept around when my father wanted pleasure without children. I learned quickly that it was a frightening lovemaking- my father vicious and cruel to my mother. Mother had screamed in Euro when they began to rally us up. She screamed her name and a saying that I did not comprehend. A few warriors had taken her to a fancy tent they had set up on the beach.

I scanned the line of men and found my brothers, seated away from me. I had been with my mother during the time of attack and was not placed with my family.

My eldest brother Kiku was twenty years of age. He sat in solemn- his eyes not leaving my father's headless body. Kiku and Father had long been estranged, but no amount of distance can shelter you from this sort of thing. He had laid down his weapon at the fear of death and begged for mercy. At this, my father had faltered, yelled that he was a coward, and taken an axe to the neck. I suppose Kiku blamed himself for the death. He was hard to read.

Jei- who was two years younger than Kiku- shook with anger. He had been protecting our house when they had come, but had dropped his weapon with the sight of our father's death. Perhaps he thought he would have done better than Kiku. Perhaps he was just angry at himself for not rushing to our father's killer while the man was occupied. Perhaps… I didn't know.

My younger brother Toni- just thirteen- shook with silent tears. His mother had been struck down and killed. She had been a slave as well, but from Spanja and had spoken the Span language and none of the Euro. I heard a few Euro warriors sighing at the sad sight of her body. They had meant to rescue all the slaves and it was obviously a first timer that had done this.

Clutching to Toni's arm was our younger brother Yu. He was younger than me by five years and had a lip that was bleeding from trying not to cry himself. He was usually a hyper boy and seeing him this way was odd. Our father had taught him that the world belonged to him, and he truly believed it. He often took things from people because of this belief and no one would punish him since he was the Lord's son.

In a line parallel to us sat the women of our family. The youngest was Mei and she was only seven. Her face was buried in the lap of her mother. When my father's first wife died after a long battle with disease, he had taken on Mei's mother as his second wife. I had been eight at the time and when I was ten, she gave birth to Yu. Three years later, Mei joined us. She was just as happy as Yu, but didn't believe the world belonged to her. She liked to run around and ask people to kiss. She'd then giggle and run off.

My older sister Lin was seventeen. She sat close to Mei and Yu's mother, but did not interact with the two of them. She, along with Kiku and Jei, had been the first wife's children. She was sweet and calm and my favorite sibling out of all of them. She watched her full brothers, but kept darting her eyes around. They finally met my own and she relaxed.

Mei- along with Yu- would become Children of the State, since they were both under ten. Perhaps their mother would join them. Perhaps she wouldn't. Lin would become a personal slave, just as my mother and Toni's mother had been. Kiku, Jei, Toni, and I would become laborers.

Each of us were looked upon and taken to one of three boats. The children under ten went to one boat- with a few of the older women. Most of the men went to another boat, along with some older women or younger girls under eighteen. The rest went to the third boat- most of the women and even a few of the younger men. I followed behind Kiku, Jei, and Toni to the second boat, but then the line stopped.

A muscular and tall man with spiked up hair in the front, huge blue eyes, and laugh lines walked down the line. He wore a suit of silver armor and- helmet tucked under his left arm- and a long, deep red cape lined with brown fur. A sword taller than me hung at his left side and he held an axe nearly as tall as himself over his right shoulder. He said something to one of the warriors and pointed at me. I watched in horror as the man and the warrior approached me, and even struggled a little when they pulled me out of line.

"_Disrespectful._" The warrior said in Euro. "_Are you sure you want this one, Lord?"_

"_He's just about the Prince's age. Princess Lilja said he was turning towards men, and she isn't as pleased with that, but Prince Emil needs a boy anyway."_

He leaned down towards me and pointed at himself.

"_Lord Mathias."_

He then pointed at me. After a few seconds of staring at him, I realized he wanted my name.

"Leon."

Lord Mathias raised an eyebrow. "_That's a Euro name."_

"_He has Euro features. His eyes aren't as small and his skin is whiter than the others."_

"_His mother must be a slave, then." _

They put some sort of bracelet on my wrist and told me (with some unneeded motions) that I would be dead if I took it off. I was then taken to the third boat. I found Lin and clung to her- confused to why I would be on this boat and not with our brothers. What would become of us? Would I see my family again? Would I see Lin once the boat docked its final dock?

We lived there for what seemed like months and months (it was actually only one). I seemed to be a special prisoner and to the shock of myself and my sister and everyone, I was eventually given a small room (I would learn many, many years later that it was actually a closet that Lord Mathias ordered to have its content relocated) by myself. I screamed and struggled when the pulled me away from Lin and refused to eat. If I was so special, they would bring me to her. They owed me that much.

A week and a half went by that I didn't eat. Eventually, Lord Mathias visited me in my prison. I stared at his with contempt, and he seemed generally sad that I was so upset.

"_What ails you, Leon?"_

Unable to speak Euro, I spoke in Ai.

"Lin." I told him. "I want my sister. Lin."

I repeated her name a few more times.

"_Who is Lin?"_ He said to a guard.

"_A relative? When we took him from the main room, he wouldn't let go of a girl. He kept screaming her name."_

Mathias nods. "_Okay, then. We'll go get her. There's no harm that she stays with him. I don't want him to die before we get him back to Emil."_

They leave the room and lock the door. About ten minutes later, the door opens and Lord Mathias comes in first.

"LIN!"

I throw myself at her.

"Leon! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you?"

"No, they didn't. But I wouldn't eat until they brought you. I don't want to be alone, Lin!"

Lord Mathias laughed. "_They must be brother and sister. They have the same face. Do you know any of their language?"_

"_No, sir." _A guard says. _"But I would say you're right about them being siblings."_

They leave us there and start bringing food for Lin as well. Lord Mathias visited us sometimes and talked about Europe. He told us of his hometown- a large city called Hagenco. He was the lord of the city, but was engaged to Princess Lilja of Stocklinki. Perhaps one day, he would be king. He had fallen in love with Princess Lilja at her brother's birthday ball last year and had been overjoyed when King Berwald accepted the proposal for Lord Mathias to marry Princess Lilja.

"_She's cold on the outside_," he told us, "_but when she opens up to you, she's just as warm as a summer's day. Her brother's even easier to get to. He's stubborn and has a bit of a temper, but he's got a passion for things that's as hot as fire._"

One day- after about four months at sea- Lord Mathias told us that we would be docking tomorrow. The two of us would go with Lord Mathias to the castle, but shown around before I was to meet Prince Emil. I apparently was a birthday present for the Prince- his birthday was two days from now. Lord Mathias had agreed to allow Lin to live with me, so I wasn't so lonely. She would work for Princess Lilja (a late birthday present), which meant we'd see each other quite a bit.

Too soon, we sat with Lord Mathias in his carriage to the castle. When we arrived, we separately went with two servants. I was shown to a room bigger than our old home, and it was apparently just my "receiving room". Off to the left was my bedroom. The bedroom was even grander than the receiving room and had one more door that was the bathing room. Lin arrived just as I was brought back into the receiving room and I was shown where her room was located- all the way down the hall, to the left, the third room on the right. It was a small servant's room- smaller than my bathing room- but apparently, Lin loved it. Neither of us had even had our own rooms before (except for my week and a half on the boat).

I wasn't to meet Emil until the next morning, which was fine with me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Emil kicked his chair and was immediately smacked by his mother- Queen Tino- softly. It wasn't the first time he had done it and the slap was just a warning that it would get worse if he did it again. They were sitting council and even though it would be Lilja who would take over after their father's death- along with her fiancé, Lord Mathias- Emil was still forced to learn the ways of the kingdom. It was boring and he hardly understood anything anyway. He wanted to watch Lord Mathias's ship come in.

He glanced over at Lilja- seated on the other side of their father, King Berwald. She wasn't as into the meeting today (though Emil knew that she would still be able to tell you everything they learned) and Emil knew it was because of Mathias. He knew that Lilja cared deeply for Mathias, but she liked not showing it. He knew she wanted to watch Lord Mathias's ship come in just as much as he did.

A servant comes in the door.

"My Lord King, Lord Mathias of Hagenco has returned from Khina. He requests the presence of your lordship."

King Berwald nods.

"We will postpone the rest of this meeting then. Please bring in Lord Mathias."

The servant bows and exits the room. The last councilmember has just left the room when Lord Mathias strolls in. He's dressed in fine furs and his signature red cape flutters behind him as he walks. He reached the foot of the thrones and bows at King Berwald's feet.

"My King! I bring great news from Khina! We have defeated the Red Lord Yao and taken capture of many of his people. Lord Francis Bonnefey of Pari's sister, Lady Joan, was also found among the Red Lord's slaves."

"Lady Joan!" Emil's mother exclaims. "She has been missing for sixteen years! Are you sure it is her?"

Lord Mathias nods. "We docked in Pari for several days before returning here. The two have already been reunited."

"Is the Red Lord-"

"Dead." Lord Mathias nods. "I severed the demon's head from his body myself."

"What of his sons?"

"Taken captive. I learned in my travels that the eldest son had no love for his father. He will work well in the mines."

"Good." King Berwald declared. "I heard you brought some playthings back with you."

Lord Mathias laughs and it echoes throughout the hall.

"Not for myself, if that is what you were thinking. A handmaiden for Princess Lilja, and a…well, a plaything for Prince Emil. Brother and sister."

Prince Emil's eyes go wide. A male slave from Khina? For him to do with as he pleases?

"A plaything?" Queen Tino asks. "Emil is much too young for a plaything. He is barely even sixteen!"

"Then a friend that can grow into a lover, if that is what he wants. Really, he can do whatever he wants with the boy."

"When I can see him?" Prince Emil suddenly asks. Lord Mathias smiles wide at him.

"Tomorrow. I believe he'll want some sleep tonight before you start ordering him around, Prince."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The bed is far too soft, so I move the three large blankets to the ground with one pillow and curl up in that- two blankets as the mattress and one as a cover. Even this was more comfortable that I was used to back home and I fall asleep quickly. That night I dream of my father and I watch over and over again as a dark figures separates his head from his neck.

I awake to kind eyes.

"_Are you alright?"_

My eyes focus and my breath catches in my throat as I gazed upon this creature that could only be a god. His hair was so fair, it looked silver and shone in the places where the light caught it. His eyes were an odd blue and appeared almost like a deep violet color. His skin was just as pale as his hair, but it just made his eyes that much more beautiful and vibrant.

He glances nervously over his shoulder. "_Sorry. Lord Mathias said he brought you for me and I got where you were staying out of a servant and I… wanted to see you for myself. You were muttering and restless in your sleep."_

His voice is soft and pleasing to the ear, but nervous and choppy. When he speaks, I see a small blue stone embedded into his right front tooth- the sign of Northern Europe royalty. My breath suddenly catches in my throat. This was Prince Emil of Stocksinki, the Crown Prince of Northern Europe. My father had often sneered at him during stories. He sneered about the entirety of their family.

"A pathetic excuse for royalty. Weak and sickly with no confidence but a hot temper to throw around and then hide behind his nurse maid. King Berwald was too soft on him. A soft king that rules his subjects with a frightening face with no guts to match it, and his silly, scatterbrained wife with about as much grace as a newborn dog. The only one with real promise in that family is his daughter. Beautifully dead eyes and doesn't give a damn about the world."

A door opens and I pull the blanket over my head as someone enters.

"_Emil!" _I recognize the voice as Lord Mathias. "_You have no patience, Lord Prince! Did you push him off the bed?"_

"_No, I did not! He was down here when I got here. The bed is probably too soft, Lord Mathias. You can't just throw a ground sleeping Ai on a Euro bed and expect him to be comfortable. Did you do any research?"_

"_He's right," _says a soft, uninterested third voice. Female this time._ "Idiot."_

Lord Mathias just laughs._ "I hadn't thought of that!"_

"_Well," _Prince Emil's voice this time. "_Apologize."_

"_I would, but he doesn't understand Euro, Lord Prince. I tried to teach him, but he can't seem to put the words together."_

Who said I didn't understand Euro? I huffed in frustration. No, I couldn't speak it, but it was impossible to tell someone who didn't speak your language that you understood their own. I wanted them to leave, but luckily, I didn't have to say it.

"_Excuse me." _Someone else comes in and I recognize the voice.

I jump out of my makeshift bed and run to her side. "Lin, tell them to go away!"

"Don't be rude, Leon!" She scolds me. "Prince Emil was excited to see you!"

"_Ah-ha! Perfect!"_

Lord Mathias saunters over and stands next to Lin.

"_This is my present to you, Princess. Lin is Leon's sister and when I learned that, I knew I had to get her for you! Lin speaks a little Euro, so she can help! She's also very good at doing hair, apparently, and she's very good at singing!"_

Lin blushed and bowed. "_Thank you, Lord. Very too kind. Leon get privacy for dressing?"_

"_Ah, good idea!" _Lord Mathias booms. "_We'll be off then."_

Prince Emil hesitates for a second.

"_Umm… Lin, is it?"_

"_Yes, Lord Prince?"_

He chews his lip- the gem in his tooth glittering with the light. "_Can you bring him to my dining room for breakfast?"_

"Lin, no. I don't-"

"_Yes, Lord Prince."_

He smiles slightly, then follows after the Princess and Lord Mathias.

"Lin, I don't want to have breakfast with him."

She boxes my ears. "You have to! He is your master now, Leon! If you behave, he will treat you kindly, but if you don't, you may become your mother."

She helps me dress in the strange Euro clothing- stiff fabric with no room for breathing- and guides me through the halls. After what seems like forever, we come to a luxurious pair of double doors. Lin knocks and another servant opens the door.

"Leon?" She asks and I nod. "_Right through here._"

We walk through a lavish living space to a room with a small table. Prince Emil, Princess Lilja, and Lord Mathias sit at a table. Lord Mathias notices us first.

"Lin! Leon! _Come sit and eat. I hope you like veal, cheese, and toast."_

I had no idea what a toast even was and had never in my life eaten a sheep. We sit cautiously at the table and reluctantly try the food. The meat is salty, but the toast is warm and I like it immediately. The cheese is odd, but digestible. I'm soon full- as is Lin- but the others still continue to eat- Lord Mathias shoving food in his mouth and still talking, Princess Lilja taking small bites and swallowing, and Prince Emil-

He was staring at me. When he noticed I had caught him, he blushed and looked down at his food, but I looked away and peered back and saw him continue to stare. What situation had I found myself in?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

So this story is several chapters long, but I've already written the entire story. From the time I'm writing this part here, I don't know if I'm going to wait a day to post, or if I'll just do it all at once. Probably the latter. I haven't decided yet. But you'll know.

So obviously, the italics are in Euro- which is English, basically- and the regular words are Ai. Except when I'm not telling the story in Leon's point of view. Then the regular is Euro and I'm not going to even try to make up some poopie language or try to do Chinese on google translate because my Swedish professor says it's the devil incarnate. Whatever, I still use it to do homework…

:P

(Writers Tip: Always check your work several times when writing. And when you upload stories on here, make sure the page cuts actually turn up in this form. Then you don't look like an idiot when you have to upload the chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Me poking me: "Do the thing!"  
>Me sighing: "<strong>I don't own anything you recognize.<strong> Happy?"  
>Me giggling: "About as happy when you found out the dorm store has Dr. Pepper."<br>Me: "Oh, yeah."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I find myself falling in love with the Lord Prince. He's quiet at first, but he slowly becomes comfortable around me and opens himself up. He tells me about the castle and his favorite spots to think- one of them being a secret spot no one knows about. He tells me about the city and how he loved travelling through the crowd and seeing them all adore his parents. He tells me about his parents: the soft hearted but frightening looking King Berwald who loved carpentry and his people; his silly mother who loved dogs and Yuletide and was devastated when she found out she could have any more children after Emil.

He told me about his sister, how he loved her to death but she was getting so annoying with this "Call me Big Sister" thing she was doing recently. He told me about the strange relationship she had with Lord Mathias and how she was only affectionate to him when it was just the two of them. He told me he thought she would be a great Queen when their father stepped down, but that Lilja was content being a princess for as long as she could and would rather have grown children before she has to take the throne.

He told me about the different lands. He told me about west laying America, and how they had a king and queen there, but it was only for show: the people ruled the land and Lord was just a title. King Alfred was apparently incredibly obnoxious, but he threw great parties for his people and loved them just as much as he loved his Queen, Alice. Alice was Euro and was the older sister of Lord Francis Bonnefey of Pari- a beautiful town not too far from here, but not in Northern Europe.

There was South Europe, which was ruled by King Ludwig and his Queen, Feliciana of Spanja. Feliciana was the younger sister of Queen Lovina, who was the wife of King Antonio of Spanja- a land to the west of Southern Europe that spoke a different language than Europe and America. It was apparently a beautiful, tropical land- much like Aisa.

South of both Europe and Spanja was Egyptian Greece, a desert land ruled by King Hercules and his sister, Queen Isis. They believed in many gods and their day to day life was revolved around pleasing said gods. They were laid back people- never in a hurry to get anywhere or get anything done- but fought strong and were great allies to have in battle.

"_I don't know much about Aisa."_ He admits. _"I've never been. It's apparently very dangerous for Euro people. Lord Francis, Lady Joan, and Queen Alice- before she was queen- went, and Lady Joan went missing for sixteen years. They found her in your village. She was the Red Demon's slave woman. Did you know her? I would assume you did. It was a big village, but not big enough that you wouldn't know the Red Demon's slave woman."_

I did know.

"_I guess he ruined her uterus with his child. That's what Lord Mathias said she told him. Having his child cursed her uterus, so she couldn't have any more. And that she taught the son Euro, but wasn't allowed to teach him how to speak it. So apparently, there's an Ai child who understands perfect Euro, but can only speak Ai. Did you know him? Probably."_

I smiled and he smiled back.

He mostly talked. I listened. More and more I loved him, but I couldn't make him love me. It wavered a bit when Lin told him who her father was.

"_My father Red Demon."_ She said to them.

"_The Red Demon?" _Emil exclaimed. "_That must be scary! So… wait… does that mean…"_

He looked at me in shock, as if he were looking at a stranger.

"_Leon's father is the Red Demon, too?"_

"_Yes. You not know?"_

He shook his head back and forth a gesture that I still didn't know the meaning to.

"_Father not…proud of Leon. Leon live with slaves."_

He was a little distant after that. More and more, I spent my time in my rooms while Emil was "busy". I knew however, that being the Red Demon's father upset him greatly.

One day, Lin came to my rooms on one of the days I had not seen the Prince at all.

"Is Prince Emil here?"

I do not look up from the fireplace.

"He is not. I have not seen his since midday meal yesterday. Afterwards, he went to see his parents."

"No one has seen him since he left his parents. It was a very serious meeting. Queen Tino is very sick and may die. He did not return to his rooms and he did not appear for any meals."

"The Queen is sick?"

"Yes. If she does not live, the king will step down. Princess Lilja will become queen."

I knew from Emil the Princess did not want that. I also knew that Emil loved his mother more than he loved the world. I know exactly where he is. I form a plan.

"I will help look."

She smiles and leaves. I take a few blankets and a pillow and go to the kitchen. A cook is in there, and I pantomime what I need: a basket, bread, cheese, licorice candy, a water pouch, and a few other things. I manage to fit it all in the basket, bow to the cook, and leave. I immediately take a right and head for Prince Emil's special spot. It's a secret room at the end of a stray hall on the sixth floor- only accessible by a hidden staircase on the fourth floor that goes straight up to the sixth floor.

He's curled up on the ground, facing the wall. As I get near, I find him sleeping, but also shivering.

"_It gets cold up there. Sometimes I forget to bring a blanket. Especially if I'm upset."_

I lay a blanket over him, wait a minute, and then lay a second one over the first. I carefully slide the pillow under his head. I take the third blanket, fold it up into a cushion, and sit on that. The windows in this room are so long vertically, that I can watch the sky from the floor. It reminds me of a time when I was little, when Toni's mother would take us out and pick out shapes from the clouds. Neither the first or second wives did simple things like that with us. My mother was usually too bitter for happy things.

I hummed a song Toni's mother used to sing to us when we had trouble sleeping. Neither of us understood it, but she told us it was about a little bird who didn't want to go to sleep, and his mother who helped his go to sleep. She used to sing us many songs (I learned from Emil that Span people loved music above anything else) but this one was my favorite. Singing it should have made me sad that she was gone, but it made me happy.

I finished the song, but still felt like singing, so I sang a song softly that Lin taught me many years ago about a crane finding love. I continue to find shapes in the clouds. The crane song became a turtle song and the turtle song became a sun song. The sun song then became me humming a song Mother used to sing on her not-so-bitter days.

"_You know that song?"_

I look to Emil, who has rolled over and is blinking the sleep from his eyes. I smile.

"_I thought you were my mother at first. She used to sing me that song all the time. I can't believe you know it."_

I pull food out of the basket. He eyes it hungrily, but doesn't eat it. He speaks with a bitter tone.

"_I wish you would talk sometimes. I feel weird when you just sit there and stare at me."_

I take a deep breath.

"But how would you understand me if I do?"

His eyes widen. "_What?"_

"My mother used to sing the song when she wasn't angry. I loved the song, but it made her angry when she started singing it, so I never wanted her to. Eat."

I make a motion of him eating. He blushes and does so.

"_So, if you found me, you must understand some Euro."_

I point to my mouth and frown. I point to my ear and smile.

"_So you can't speak it, but you can listen? Or… oh, understand it? You can't speak it but you understand it? But I always ask and you never nod or shake your head no."_

This time I stare at him in confusion. He stares back.

"_Wait… do they not shake heads or nod?"_

I frown and he slaps his forehead.

"_I'm so stupid! Okay, from now on, when someone asks you a question, shake your head back and forth for no and nod your head up and down for yes? Okay?"_

I feel silly when I do it, but I nod. His smile almost touches his ears and my heart flutters happily.

"_Oh, wow. Or I could teach you yes and no. Try. Yes."_

I try, but I struggle to form the words.

"_Watch my lips. Yee-eh-ss. Yee."_

"_Yee."  
>"Eh."<br>"Eh."  
>"Ss."<br>"Ss."_

He smiles. "_Yee-eh-ss. Yes."_

"_Yes."_

We both smile at each other.

"_Okay, now no. NN-oh. NN."_

"_NN."  
>"Oh."<br>"Oh. No. Yes. No."_

He smiles in triumph.

"_No one ever told you to watch their lips?"_

"_No."_

"_Stupid."_

"_Yes."_

"_Let's do more."_

"_Yes."_

We lose track of time and before we know it, the room is pitch black. I've learned to greet people, say good bye, and ask for food and water, and a few other important things. But I can't see his mouth anymore.

"_We can't do this in the dark."_

"_No."_

He sighs. "_I've got a candle, but it won't be enough. And I don't want to go back down."_

We sit there in silence.

"_Can I try something? You can get mad if you want…if you don't like it… but I feel like… close your eyes, okay?"_

I do. Within a few seconds, his lips are on mine. They're soft, just a bit dry, and cold, but I like it. He told me once he's kisses a few people before, but he wasn't very good at it. I didn't notice. I've never kissed anyone in my life- not even on the cheek. It was something we didn't do, unless Mei asked you to kiss your husband or wife. I didn't have either of those.

I don't get mad. I like it. I kiss him back softly. After what seems like hours, but feels like seconds, he breaks away and my eyes flutter open. He looks nervous, but I just smile.

"_Yes."_

He laughs. "_I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you sleep in my bed with me?"_

I haven't shared a bed since that second month on the boat, but I nod. He smiles, helps me pack up the basket, takes my hand, and leads me from the room. A few of his chamber servants get excited when they see him (he hides me so they don't see me), but he tells them that no one is to enter the rooms. That they're to tell his family that he's back in the room, but that he wants to be alone until morning. We kiss in his bed for a while longer and fall asleep in each other's arms- my face buried in his shoulder and his face buried in my hair.

Of course, the next morning isn't pleasant. King Berwald slams the door open and starts shouting at Emil. Emil grimaces and leaves the sanctuary darkness of the covered bed. From what I can hear, Princess Lilja and Lord Mathias are there as well. They go on and on about how Queen Tino was so worried she could barely speak, that King Berwald was close to searching the city and forests, that they had all assumed the worst.

"_And poor Lin sent her brother searching for you as well!" _Lilja tells him. "_And he has not been seen by a soul either!"_

"_Well, that's a lie. He's been with me."_

"_What?"_

He rips open the bed curtains to reveal me- rubbing sleep and sunlight from my eyes. The three of them stare in shock, but Lin appears from behind the Princess and nearly jumps on the bed.

"Leon, you're safe."

"I am safe. I told you I'd look and I found him didn't I?"

She boxed my ears. "But didn't tell anyone that you knew where he was! You should have said something and gone with someone else-"

"He wouldn't have come down for anyone else! That is his secret spot! I wasn't about to betray him like that! We lost track of time and he didn't want to be overwhelmed by people!"

"It was not your call to make, Leon. Maria and your mother didn't raise you-"  
>"My mother didn't raise me, Lin! She tolerated me-"<br>"Do not say that, Leon, your mother loved-"  
>"Don't you dare say Joan Bonnefey loved me, Lin, she-"<br>"How could she not, you-"  
>"She made it perfectly clear I was demon spawn-"<br>"She did not!"  
>"Not once did she ever tell me loved me! Father said it more than she did, even if it was just once! She has not even seen me since-"<br>"He has not either-"

I push her away. "Father is dead, Lin. His head was sliced off by your lady's fiancé. Or did you forget that?"

She takes a deep breath. "We should not argue about it now. This is disrespectful. When you finish here, you will come to your rooms and stay there until I have decided you have learned respect."

"You are not my mother."

She glares at me before turning away. "I am the best you have."

She apologizes to the Royal Family, for her disrespect and for my own. We forgot our place. I was only following the orders of my Lord Prince. She would be punishing me today. The king accepted her apology and Lin dragged me from the room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Emil tried to go see Leon later that day, after he was allowed from his mother's bedside. But Lin answered the door and told him very respectably that Leon was to learn respect and would not be allowed out until he did so. She apologized but she would not be swayed. Emil left the servant halls defeated. He was very bored that day. He wanted to have a Euro lesson with Leon and hold his hand and kiss him until they couldn't breathe.

Emil got very little sleep that night. During his lessons, he could barely remember anything he had been taught. He zoned out during a council meeting, and yawned all throughout dinner. That night, he got even less sleep. He fell asleep in lessons, and was lectured by the tutor. He fell asleep in council, and was lectured by his father. He fell asleep at dinner, got potato in his hair, and was denied dessert and sent to bed early.

Not that he could sleep again that night. He laid there for hours and hours and repeated the day before the next day too- sleeping in lessons, council, and at dinner. But on this fourth night, his bedroom door knocked. He opened it and smiled sleepily.

"Leon?"

There he was. His brown hair was its usual messy do, his brown eyes were warm as he looked up at Emil, and his skin glowed in the candlelight.

"Did your sister let you out?"

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes. Emil, no…uh… sleep?"

Emil leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "No. I haven't been able to sleep. I think it's your fault."

"No. You? Yes."

Emil laughed and pulled him to the bed. They laid there and kissed for about an hour, and this time, Emil fell asleep right away- breathing in Leon's scent. Emil didn't know what it was, but he loved it.

He woke up feeling good- Leon's arms wrapped around his waist, his steady breath on his chest, his even messier hair tickling Emil's nose. His eyelashes fluttered with dream and every once in a while, his mouth twitched into a smile and he'd mumble something in Ai. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open and he mumbled something while he rubbed his eye.

"Good morning." Emil told him, and Leon mumbled again. "Did you sleep well?"

More Ai mumbling, but he smiled and Emil kissed his forehead.

This was good.

Life was good. It would be six months later that Emil and Leon first make love- two months after the wedding of Princess Lilja and Lord Mathias (Lord Prince Mathias, now). They were beautifully pleased with life. Queen Tino was in full health. Princess Lilja and Lord Prince Mathias's marriage was good- beautiful even, for the Princess was smiling more and more each day.

Emil and Leon loved each other behind closed castle doors, but the world knew Prince Emil had an Ai boy thing that he loved with his whole heart.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

This chapter kinda ends weird, but remember: I wrote all of this at once and split it into chapters. Don't care? Yeah, me neither. Hongice and Dennor make me happy and that's all that matters.

Keep your nose clean, kids. Don't take any wooden sickles, now.

(10 points if you know what that's from)


	3. Chapter 3

This is the shortest chapter, I think, and also the weird-ish one that gets kinda gang rape-y. Sorry. It gets weird for two paragraphs. And it's short. But France! Yeah, no ones in character. Don't blame me- I've got a kidney stone. It's impaired my judgment while writing this. Oh well.

**No me own thing you know. Me own my stuff, Hetalia man own his.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Winter in Northern Europe was cold. When I had arrived at the castle, winter had only lasted for a week more before the snow had melted completely and spring had delicately pushed its way in. I had thought spring was cold, but in the heart of winter- with its raging snowstorms and sub-zero temperatures- it was scary to me.

"_They don't have winter in Ai?" _Lord Prince Mathias asked me, Emil and the Princess leaning in with interest.

"_Summer here feel like winter there." _I tell them, and their mouths fall open in surprise.

"_No way!" _Emil says._ "I knew it was like that in Egyptian Greece, but that's all deserts. Isn't Ai mostly forests?"_

I shrug at them._ "My village on beach with bamboo behind it. No tree before I come here."_

I spend most days wrapped up in thick furs, shivering in the corridors of the castle. When Emil is busy, play cards in front of the fire in my room. Like today, Emil was at a grand dinner- the kind I wasn't allowed to be at- and Lin and I were playing a game her mother had once taught us. Emil would be occupied all night and I knew it would be one of those nights where we would have to sleep alone (which was difficult, but we managed).

Lin left for the night, and I prepared myself for bed. There was a knock on the door, and I was confused at first. Was it Emil? Had he faked ill to see me? I doubted it.

"It must be Lin." I tell myself as I cross the room to open the door.

It isn't Lin. Three men stand at my door- their faces covered in masks.

"_Ooh, he's just as the little prince said he was_." The tallest man says.

The fattest one guffaws. "_Exactly where he said, as well_."

The darkest one nods. "_Let's see if he's as good as he sounds_."

The fat one grabs me and starts to drag me to the bedroom- his hand over my mouth. The dark one locks my door and helps the tall one drag the sofa in front of the door. I'm brought into the bedroom and thrown on the bed. The Dark and the Fat lock the bedroom door and drag the big wardrobe in front of that door as well while the Tall holds my struggling self on the bed- a rag tied in my mouth and my hands being tied behind my back.

I go stiff when my eyes are covered and my clothes start coming off. I scream while I'm touched in only places Emil is allowed to touch me, kissed in only places Emil is allowed to kiss me. I struggle when I'm laid down. I am aware of everything as everything happens and every pain is given. I'm bleeding all over and one of my arms are broken and there are things inside of me that should never have even been considered and covered in sweat, blood, and so much humiliation and pain. It seems to go on forever and ever and it is never ending. I black out several times but each time I awake, I am still being violated and humiliated and…

…_just as the prince said…_

…_exactly where he said…_

…_just as he sounds…_

No.

Nononononononononononononononononononononononono.

Please no, it couldn't have been… It had to be. But it couldn't be. He wouldn't, but he had. He had to of, because my rooms were a secret and the fact that I was the little prince's boy was a secret, and only the prince knew and…

I black out once more and this time, I am being shaken awake by Lin. My bonds are removed and my arm is so excruciating that I can't speak.

"Leon, what happened? My god, what happened?"

I shook my head, but I knew she knew what had been done to me and what I had been reduced to.

"Do you hurt terribly anywhere?"

I nod, but I can't speak because all my body's pain comes at once and my teeth are pressed together so tightly, they may break at any moment.

"I'm going to help you sit, Leon. Can you sit?"

This takes almost five minutes to do and my hips and my back are so sore that my breathing isn't steady and I feel as if my skin may fall off. I can't look at Lin. I can't look at her, because I knew I'll break down and-

"I'm going to get Prince Emil, and-"

"NO!"

I stick out my broken arm and grab her shoulder, then cry out as the pain registers.

"Leon, what do you mean?"

"…he… they came… he…"

"Did Prince Emil do this to you?"

I shake my head. "No, but… they did… he…"

I break down and somehow she understands without me saying. She goes into the washroom and comes back a minute or two later. She help me to the bath and rinses me off as I stare blankly at water. A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door and I hear Emil's voice humming softly. My eyes go to the door and they must have held some awful horror because Lin drops the water cloth into the bath and goes to the door. I hear her a few seconds later.

"_I am sorry, Lord Prince, but Leon is in bath."_

"_That's okay, Lin. I'll wait for him."_

"_No, he does not wish see you, Lord Prince."_

It's silent for a few seconds. Then, I barely hear Emil's soft voice.

"_Doesn't… did something get lost in translation? He… doesn't want..."_

"_Does not wish see you. I am sorry, Lord Prince."_

It's silent for a few moments more.

"_Very funny, Lin. I-"  
>"No joke, Lord Prince. Bad thing happen and Leon do not wish-"<br>"Bad thing? What bad thing?"  
>"Do not know, but Leon do not wish to see Lord Prince and-"<br>"Don't be ridiculous, Lin."_

"_Lord Prince, I cannot allow enter! You do the bad thing to Leon!"_

Lin raises her voice, which shocks me. Lin was always soft spoken.

"_I…I did… what?"  
>"I am sorry, Lord Prince. I must go."<em>

I hear the door shut and Lin comes back into the room a few moments later.

"I… thank you."

My voice is surprising small and she smiles sadly at it. She helps me out, dries me off, helps me into clothing, and into bed.

"It would help if you told me what happened, Leon." She tells me, and she sets and wraps my arm. "But I will not pressure you into it until you are ready to tell me."

I take a couple of shaky breaths. But I tell her. Slowly and painfully, I tell her and by the end, we're both crying and holding each other. She promises to stay with me today and send away all guests. She changes my bedding while I watch, wrapped in furs by the fire. When she finishes, she joins me and she tells me stories and sings me songs to keep my mind away from blackness. It works for a while- I'm smiling a little and humming with her.

But the door knocks, and I hear Lord Prince Mathias, Princess Lilja, and Emil. I grab her hand with my good one.

"Lin, please."

She squeezes my fingers. "I will send them away."

She speaks to them, and Lord Prince Mathias and the Princess understand, but Emil's angry.

"_I haven't even seen him since afternoon last, Lin? How in the world could I have hurt him?"  
>"Please, Lord Prince. He does not-"<em>

The princess sighs. "_Emil, if he doesn't want to see you, he doesn't have to-"_

The door is shoved open and Emil- being pulled back by Lin- enters the room.

"_Leon!"_

All the pain from last night comes back and tears build up in my eyes.

"_Go away!"_

He hesitates and his face falls.

"_Leon, I don't understand. What happened to-"_

I snap. I stand up and start shouting at him in Ai and crying. I couldn't tell you what jumbled out of my mouth, but after about five minutes of screaming, he seemed to get the idea. He left, but my body couldn't stop and Lin held me as I cried for another hour and a half before falling asleep.

Two weeks later, I'm called to a meeting with the king. But it isn't why I think.

Standing next to an intricate chair is a man with almost shoulder length blonde hair. The clothing he wears is not Northern Euro, but the styles of Southern Europe. Someone sits in the chair, but only the ends of the dress the person wears is visible. In the main thrones sit the King and Queen, with the Princess sitting in the smaller throne next to the king. Emil's usual throne is occupied by Lord Prince Mathias.

The king extends his hand when I come into view. "_Here is Leon."_

The occupant stands and my eyes go wide.

"Mother?"

Sure enough, Joan Bonnefey stands there- wearing a long and pale pink dress, a white fur jacket, and white silk gloves; her blonde hair done up in a fancy bun; her dark brown eyes lined with tasteful makeup. She smiles when her eyes meet mine and she rushes over to me- gathering me up in a bone crushing hug.

"_Leon! Oh, my son! I knew I'd find you soon enough!"_

She lets me go, puts hands on both of my cheeks, and kisses my forehead.

"They've been treating you well?" She asks in Ai. "They said you were the Prince's boy. He's been treating you well?"

I take a deep breath. "For the most part. Why have you come?"

She smiles sadly. "How wrong I was to abandon you in Aisa, Leon! When I returned to Pari, my heart was healed for my family, but I did not feel whole still. I realized it was because you were not in my life. I have not been a very good mother, but I want to make it up to you."

She motions at the blonde man.

"Lord Francis." I say and she smiles.

"_Your uncle, Leon. You would call him Uncle. We have come to bring you back to Pari with us."_

"_Lin?" _I ask.

She frowns. "She was here before you. She wants to stay."

Lin stay?

"But I've found Toni in a logging camp. And we're looking for Kiku and Jei. But I cannot be whole until I can be with my son again."

I'm quiet for a while, but I know my decision. I feel strong when I say it, but I say it with a soft voice.

"When do we leave?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Short- yeah whatever. But the story in its entirety is like, twenty seven pages long. What? I don't know. My poor roommate has to do all this math. I feel so bad for her.

3 Deuces!

(Okay, sorry.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia. Duh. Silly fans.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pari is beautiful and elegant, where Stocksinki had been rugged and beautiful.

It's filled with tall, stone building and beautiful metal structures and stone streets. The carriage horses here are smaller than the horses in Northern Europe, but they're graceful in their own way. The people are slimmer as well, and more warm to each other as they call across the street to one another and greet each other by kissing each other's cheeks. The snow is less here, and the temperature is many degrees warmer. I can walk the streets without several furs to keep myself warm, and I'm cozy in the same amount of clothing I needed for autumn back north.

The shops were bright and filled with lively, talkative people and I was almost lost twice as Mother and Lord Francis took me to be fitted and purchase clothing and other things I would apparently need for a life in Pari. I didn't understand why I needed all these things and when I asked, my mother laughed (which was still odd for me).

"Darling, you aren't the Prince's boy anymore. You're a lord! And even a lord as young as yourself needs proper wear for parties and such."

I liked my mother much more in this new attitude. It wasn't until we arrived back in Pari that I realized just how miserable and broken she must have been herself back in Ai. We shopped all afternoon and headed to my new home just as the sun began to set.

Lord Francis and my mother lived in a grand manor just five minutes outside of town by carriage. It was surrounded by a large field that I guessed to be a garden in the warmer months, and that was surrounded by a tall, stone fence. Our carriage entered through a large, black iron fence and opened up to the grey stone building that was to be home. The carriage dropped us off at the front of the manor and a butler led us up the steps and into the large double doors.

"Leon!"

His hair is short and he's much taller now, but I immediately recognize Toni. He runs up to me, picks me up in a hug, and swings me around a few times. He nearly trips and drops me, but we're both laughing. A small but sharp pain then registers in my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Leon!" He tells me. "I didn't even see your arm."

My mother then pulls us together in a hug.

"It makes me so happy to see you boys together again! Toni, lets show Leon his room."

Up the large staircase, down a few halls, and on the door to the left are a set of double doors. They're opened by a pair of servants and I'm brought inside. It's about the same size as my room at the castle, but grander and with seven windows- golden curtains taken over the wall space between them. There's gold and cream and dark wood everywhere, and somehow, Ai themes are incorporated into it and they work. The floors are dark and wood, but an Ai inspired carpet of gold sits in the middle of the room.

The bed is a large canopy bed that faces the windows with several pillows and an enormous gold blanket that matches the style of the rug. At the foot of the bed is a backless couch of gold and wood, sitting just on the edge of the rug. On the left side of the rug is are two small wooden chairs with cream cushions and on the right is a large throne-like wooden chair with gold cushion.

All along the wall are glass sconces and in the middle of the room hangs a golden chandelier with an uncountable number of crystals. All over the room on wooden end tables (on both ends of the bed, in the middle of the two chairs, on the windows side of the big chair) and bookshelves (scattered about the room) are statues of Ai gods and Ai animals (such as elephants and tigers) made of wood or gold (at least in color). On the east wall are door white doors- both open and showing a closet room on the right and a bath room on the left.

I notice that the middle window- which was a little more than twice as big as the other windows- is actually a door and it leads out to a small balcony area, which looks over the garden. I tug the door handle, but it's locked.

"Winter, brother." Toni says. "But you get the garden view, which is apparently amazing in the warm months. Lady Joan says it's the best thing about the manor. I've only been here a month longer than you, so I don't know, but I'll take her word for it."

"And I am right," Mother comes into the room, a sweet smile on her face- followed by Lord…Uncle Francis. "What do you think, Leon? I had the room made up special for you."

"I think it's very overwhelming." I tell her honestly. "But it's not… what was the word the princess used to use… _tacky. It not tacky."_

Mother and Uncle Francis laugh.

"_His voice is so rough, sister." _Uncle says.

"_We can smooth it out, Francis." _Mother replies. "_He was not meant to speak with the Northern dialect. It will be much easier for him to learn in our smooth tongues. We should let him sleep, Francis. He's had a long day. Toni, come."_

The three of them say goodbye and a servant boy insists on helping me into night clothing, but I send him away. I climb into bed, and sleep washes over me quickly.

I'm awoken by Mother the next morning, who gives me my schedule. I would spent the morning learning proper Pari Euro with Toni and the language tutor, have lunch with her and Toni, and have lessons in math and history with Toni until dinner- which would be the four of us together. She picked out clothing for me and I let the servant boy help me this time (night clothes were considerably easier to get into than day clothes).

This would become my life for the next two years. After three and a half months, Euro came easy to me and I no longer spoke in choppy sentences after four months. The Euro lessons were cut down to half of the morning after five months and my afternoon lessons were fitted into the empty slot caused by the cut down, and the only lessons I did in the afternoon were my mother's lordship lessons. I ended lessons by mid-afternoon and Toni and I were allowed free time after we finished to wander the manor.

Toni had been correct- the garden view was breathtaking when the snow had melted and the flowers had bloomed. Uncle told me during a garden dinner that there was a gardening staff of fifty servants, and they worked day and night to keep the garden beautiful.

"_They say only Queen Feliciana's garden is more wondrous than mine."_ He told me. "_But I've seen many that are by far more beautiful."_

By the end of the year, Mother was pleased to tell me that if it weren't for my Ai features, I would pass as a perfect Pari lord. I spoke with an almost flawless Pari accent that made my voice sound like a siren from the Egyptian Greece stories, I knew the comings and goings of the manor and of the city, and spoke so eloquently with my strange voice that I could quite possibly convince a king to go at war with his ally. My Euro lessons ended, all my lessons ended much before lunch, and Toni and I were even allowed to attend balls and parties thrown by other lords and kings.

There is a ball thrown for my lordship- my mother granting me as her heir. Lords from all over attend and even King Ludwig and the Queen attend. The king is just as stern looking as King Berwald, but his face becomes soft when his gaze lands on his queen.

"_They say the Queen and her sister were commoners."_ Toni tells me as the king and queen bless the dance floor with their own dancing. "_That the Spanja king fell in love with Queen Lovina almost at once, and when they married and King Ludwig attended the wedding, he fell in love with the new queen's sister and they were married not even half a year later."_

I knew the story- hearing it from Prince Emil all those years ago. Almost two years since I had arrived at Northern Europe, a little over a year since I had left. I had not seen even Lord Prince Mathias since then. But of course- with thinking that- Lord Mathias's face comes into view.

"_How long it's been, Leon!" _Mathias grabs my hand and shakes it. "_You look so different."_

"_And you haven't changed at all, Lord Prince." _I tell him and his mouth falls open in surprise with my steady Euro. "_How fairs Northern Europe? Still cold?"_

He laughs heartily. "_As it will always be, Leon. Or should I say Lord Leon, now? I never thought when I brought you here from Aisa that you'd be a lord of Pari."_

"_Believe me, I didn't even know I could be a lord of Pari."_

Lord Mathias puts in a serious face. "_Have you considered returning to Stocksinki?"_

"_No, I haven't. I'm actually surprised to even see you here. I heard the Princess was expecting."_

"_I never miss a Lord Francis party. It's the best place to hear news from around the world."_

"_It's true. I would have never heard that Queen Feliciana is expecting."_

His eyes go wide. "_Expecting? Who told you that?"_

"_One of Her Highness's servants got a little tipsy at their ball last month and told my brother that her monthly cycle was six days late. She does not drink wine tonight, and she did not at the ball a month ago. If you look closely at her dress folds, she is not wearing a corset, just a wrap. If you watch the king's eyes, they go to her stomach every once in a while."_

"_I can't believe it." _He says, and studies the king. "_Yes, you're right! They did just there. Incredible! Why haven't they announced it?"_

"_Well, my uncle says it's because of Queen Lovina's false pregnancy two years prior." _I tell him, his whole focus on my words._ "The whole country rejoiced when the news was given, but then the child died in womb four months in. I suppose they want to wait for the child to get past the first five months before they announce."_

"_Oh."_ He says, and his face becomes full of worry. "_You think the princess and I should have waited?"_

"_No, I think you'll be fine." _I tell him, and he breathes a sigh of relief. "_Queen Lovina's fourth month was during harvest, and you know how she insists on helping with the tomatoes. That is where she went wrong."_

He nods in approval and his attention is drawn somewhere else in the room. I make my escape from his line of sight and seek out Toni.

"Were you just talking with Lord Prince Mathias?" He asks.

"Yes," I sigh. "I distracted him with the Queen's pregnancy."

"You know he'll go tell the Royal North, right?"

I shrug. "Let him."

"How do you know the prince won't come running down?"

I scoff. "He won't. He'll hide in his castle."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Your Majesty," a servant says. "Lord Prince Mathias has returned from Southern Europe. He wishes to enter the dining hall."

Princess Lilja sighs, but the edges of her mouth turn up slightly. King Berwald nods

"I suppose. Let him in."

Lord Prince Mathias enters the room.

"My King Father, you look absolutely in perfect health, as do you Queen Mother."

The king and queen laugh and- in three strides- Mathias appears next to the princess and kisses her.

"You look lovely, Lilja." He tells her. "Are you well?"

"I am."

Mathias smiles brightly and turns his attention to Prince Emil.

"And you, Emil?"

Emil shrugs. "Yeah, I guess."

"How was Pari, Lord Mathias?" The king takes a sip of wine.

"Delightful. I arrived just in time for a Lording Ball at Lord Francis's manor. Very lucky of me."

"A Lording Ball? Who was being Lorded?"

Mathias motions at a chair- asking to sit- and the king nods. He sits next to Lilja.

"Lady Joan's son. She's named him her own heir."

"Leon?" Emil blurts out. "Leon is a lord now?"

"He is. And he's taken to it rather nicely. He doesn't struggle with Euro any longer and his voice is such a wondrous blend of an Ai accent and the Pari tongue that he'd make any girl swoon. He's also become quiet eloquent. I believe if he so chose to, he could make a king turn on his allies."

"Leon could?"

Mathias nods. "He's also very good at the gossip game. He supposes Queen Feliciana is with child, and when he stated his theories, I found them to be quite true. I even asked Lord Francis, and he told me the boy was speaking truth."

Queen Tino coos. "Queen Feli, with child? How delightful! I can only imagine how gorgeous those children will be. Just think- the queen and our Lilja having a child at the same time. This could join together our two nations if they're of the opposite sex."

"Mother, I am only a few months along." Lilja sighs. "And there is a strong possibility that Queen Feliciana may want to give her child to a Spanja Lord's child."

"I- Emil, darling, are you feeling all right?"

Emil was not feeling all right. He was shaking.

"I… may I be excused, Mother?"

"Of course, Emil. Please go get some sleep. You look absolutely drained."

Emil was drained. He pushed himself away from the table and nearly ran out of the room.

Leon a… a lord? A lord of Pari, for that matter? How was he going to get Leon back here to him is he was a lord of Pari now? He couldn't order him here. For one thing, he wasn't a king, and even if he was, he would be king of the wrong country. He didn't want to be king, but he wanted Leon. All he wanted was Leon.

He didn't even know what he had done. That day where Leon had screamed at him… God, Emil could never get that sight out of his eyes. Betrayal. Anguish. Hate. Fear. He didn't know how in just twenty four hours- twenty four hours where Emil hadn't even seen or spoken to him- Leon would go from sweet smiles and loving smiles to fearful tears, betrayed eyes, and hateful words. From lover to…

God, how had it happened?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I effing love Gerita and Spamano. And the idea for Leon's voice came from the book Sinner by Maggie Stiefvater, in The Wolves of Mercy Falls books. The first one was pretty good, the next two were okay, and I freaking love the last one. Cole St. Clair: need I say more. It makes me happy. Ironically, one of the character's names is Leon. I nearly bust a gut when I found out.

Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… Yeah. I like Joan this way. Aisa made her bitter.

_Hooooongiiiiicee…. _


	5. Chapter 5

I just have a lot of feelings, okay? I miss my cats.

**And I don't own Hetalia.**

Shocker…

1234!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I'm so in shock, I can't even stand up."

My uncle stands in front of me in King Ludwig's hall- my first Lord Council. Lord's from each country travelled to each kingdom to deliver important news from their own Kings and Queen and the news was told to the Lords and Ladies. The news from the Middle Countries (all the countries except America and Aisa) were mostly repetitive and the only news I cared for was the birth of the little prince and princess twins- Aren and Lyset- from Northern Europe.

"_Perhaps a marriage for Princess Lyset and Prince Alessandro, Queen Feliciana_?"

The room echoed with laughter. Even the queen cracked a smile.

"_Perhaps._"

That had made us all laugh again. Then the king had called for next.

"_Lord of America, what is your news?_"

The Lord of America stood and even though Euro and American were technically the same language, his sentences were structured differently and there was no trace of lordly upbringing in his voice.

"_There's not much we've got to report,_" the lord says. "_Prince Peter won a tennis tournament a few weeks ago. He wanted you all to know that."_

The hall laughs. Prince Peter was constantly searching for attention, but his heart was in the right place.

"_There is one major thing. King Alfred tried three men recently for Vile Actions Against the Nations and sentenced them to death by execution."_

Execution was not used much in America, which shocked us. Voiced rippled through the hall, but stopped when the king held up his hands and gave motion for the lord to continue.

"_It had been discovered that these men have travelled through each country, snuck into parties by calling themselves Lords of Hellen, and would violently rape servants of whatever manor or castle they had snuck into. They would also plant the idea that it was the masters of the servant that sent them to do this. They were originally sentenced to life in prison, but a black book filled with names of servants has been used in trial. Their execution is scheduled for next week, Tuesday."_

That was why I could not stand. Because that had happened to me.

"Leon, _we must return to Pari. I understand you are shocked, but it is not well to linger in the king's courts."_

I nod, shakily stand, and follow him and my mother to our carriages. When we're well away, Mother grasps my hand.

"That happened to you, didn't it?"

I nod. "It did. I… I thought the worst…"

My mother tells my uncle of my tale. He's near pale at the end.

"_I had wondered why you were so willing to come with us all that time ago."_

"_Well, I know what will make me feel better," Mother says. "If when we return, Mei and Yu are there to greet us. With Shen Lu Ki to greet us."_

I nod. Mei and Yu and their mother being at the manor would improve my mood greatly, but it wasn't enough to fill the gaping hole that was now dug into my heart. I began to plan and when we returned home, and Mei and Yu weren't there, it saddened me, but I had a plan to form. It takes a few months, and it's almost two years since I came to Pari that the plan is revealed.

"You're going to crash King Berwald's masquerade ball?"

I laugh. "Don't be silly. First off, it's Queen Tino's masquerade ball. Secondly, all Lord and Ladies are welcome. If anyone is crashing it, it's you, but since you'll be my guest, it's all right."

Toni frowned. "Is it? What if your plan doesn't work, Leon? What then?"

"Then I break into his rooms and we go from there." I roll my eyes. "It's easy, Toni. You don't need to worry."

He signs. "If you say so."

I did, and on the night of the ball, I stood against the wall of Stocksinki castle- black pants, a long red and gold dress coat, and a red, gold, and black tiger mask that covered went just past my nose and all the way up my forehead- just my eyes and mouth visible. I had already talked to Princess Lilja briefly, and had seen no recognition in her eyes through her silver bear mask.

Emil was easy to see- his near silver hair glowing in the candlelight and his blue eyes vibrant against the black bird mask her wore that just covered his eyes. He hadn't changed much in two years, but looked more beautiful then he even had. Except his eyes showed that of a broken heart and a dead soul. I found Toni- a vibrant colored bird mask- dancing with my mother- wearing a shimmery rabbit mask. It was time.

"_May I have this dance, Lord Prince?"_

Emil looks up from the spot he was staring at on the ground.

"_I am sorry?"_

I give him one of my Smiles- the kind that was proven to have girls throw their clothing at me before I politely asked them to dignify and dress themselves and told them that my heart belonged to someone else. It was a seductive smile- one that Emil would not expect from his soft Leon.

"_Dancing, Prince Emil." _I say, my voice low and seductive- trying to act taller than I was, since Emil was almost a foot taller than me. "_I would think they would teach you how to dance, Lord Prince."_

I can see him blush behind his mask.

"_I do not dance, Lord." _He tells me, but I planned this so perfectly that his mother passes by at those words.

"_Do not be silly, Emil!" _She tells his. "_You love dancing!"_

Behind her swan mask, her eyes shoot a warning. _Dance._

He sighs. _"As you wish, Lord."_

He leads and we dance only for a little while before I start chatting.

"_It has been a long time since I have been to this castle. Does that little Ai boy still follow you around, Prince Emil?"_

"_I don't wish to speak of that. But you must have been living under a rock if you did not know that he is a lord now. Are you not from the south? Would you have not gone to his Lording Ball?"_

I chuckle. "_Mmm, perhaps. They all blur together. What about you, Lord Prince? I have heard you have not left this city in two years. You must not have cared too much for the boy if you did not even attend his Lording."_

He turns red with anger. "_If you must know, Lord Nosey, I was unaware of his Lording."_

"_Pity. I'm sure it would have delighted him to see you. But never mind that. Had you heard of the horrible trio from America? The rapists?"_

He sighs, but it's obvious he's glad for a change of subject. "_I had."_

"_What a disgusting matter, don't you think? And those poor lords who lost servants' respect because of them."_

"_I would think it would be the poor servants."_

"_Perhaps. I heard there was an incident in your castle, Lord Prince? Had you heard that?"_

He falters in his dancing, but regains his stride.

"_There was?"_

I nod. "_Oh, yes. I believe I heard it was… the night of your father's Yuletide Ball. The White Year. It was much earlier that year, I believe. I don't remember who the boy was, though. It was quite a secret affair."_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Hm? I can't recall. Perhaps no one. It may be my own memory."_

His dancing is irregular, and he's about to speak again- ask what I mean, maybe- but the song ends and the crowd claps. I take his hand, bow my head, and his the top of his hand softly.

"_A pleasure, Lord Prince. As always, you leaves me breathless."_

Our eyes meet and I know my plan's worked. His mind is putting together the pieces but before they can fully form, I slip into the crowd and disappear. I return my dark wall and find Toni.

"Well?" He asks.

"If it didn't work, I'll be surprised. I all but told him it was me."

"Do you see him looking for you?"

"I do. He's so lovely. I'd go to him, but he'd make a scene. We'll wait until he finds me, and then- oh, there it is!"

He's spotted me- realization clear on his face. I smile, wiggle my fingers, say a quick goodbye to Toni, and disappear into the nearby hall. He follows me- I can hear his footsteps on the stone far behind me- and I lead him to the third floor. I disappear again, but he knows where I've gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Emil stands at the doors to his rooms for a full minutes. He couldn't believe it. Leon was here- in his room, waiting for him. He took several deep breaths before going in. Leon isn't in the sitting room, which didn't surprise him. The Leon who had danced with him had made it clear what he wanted the night to end in. Emil briefly sees Leon's dress coat, laid over a chair. Emil goes into his bed chamber.

Leon sits in the large chair next to one of Emil's three windows- picking at his nails. He hasn't removed the mask and his undershirt is just a tight, solid black.

"Your room hasn't changed much, Lord Prince."

God, that voice! He recalls Mathias saying how Leon had one of those siren-y type voices now, and Emil thought that was an understatement now. It made Emil want…

Calm down, Emil. He locks the bedroom door.

"I suppose." He answers. "You certainly have."

He smiles and Emil's stomach drops and heart flutters.

"Truly?"

Emil nods and Leon stands and slowly makes his way over to Emil.

"I think that's a good thing. Perhaps my time away did well for me."

Leon runs a finger down Emil's chest and fiddles with the bottom button until it opens.

"But you, Emil… You've been hurting far more than I have and it was me that was hurt. I knew why but wouldn't let a soul that knew tell you. I moved past it, but you weren't even able to stand next to it, were you?"

All of Emil's buttons are undone and Leon frowns at the undershirt as the jacket slides off.

"That's no fair." He whines and his hands quickly unbutton the undershirt- leaving his chest exposed. "That's better."

Emil kisses him and there is no hesitation as Leon kisses him back. Things fall into as they did and hours later, they find themselves as they would two years ago: lying in bed on their sides, Leon's face in Emil's shoulder, and Emil's face in Leon's hair- sleeping peacefully. They would be woken by an angry King Berwald once again- just like the first time, all that time before, and this time because Emil had left the ball MUCH too early- but he didn't mind as much when he saw the good it did to his son. There was life in Emil's eyes, peace in his face- peace and life that hadn't been there for two years.

A peace that would stay for many years to come.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

FOUR YEARS LATER

Where marriage between a man and a man, or a woman and a woman was not forbidden, they were never as grand and large as between a man and a woman. I suppose it was because there had once been a time- many, many years before- where same-gender marriage hadn't been allowed. Never in my life had it been forbidden, or even grandparents' time, but I suppose hetero-gender marriages felt… different.

Whatever the matter, it wasn't the case for my and Emil's wedding. Our mother's cried, his father and my uncle beamed with pride, and all the guests cooed at Princess Lyset the Flower Girl and Prince Aren the Ring Bearer. On my side stood Toni and Lin (whom was no longer a servant, but a Lady of the Castle). On Emil's side stood Princess Lilja and Lord Prince Mathias. It was a long ceremony and many tears were shed, but it felt like no time passed at all before Emil and I were joined.

For hours, guests from all over the world congratulated, danced, and celebrated with us. The entire night, I never saw the smile leave my Emil's face and never felt my own disappear either. We danced and ate and laughed and kissed and never stopped smiling and I never felt better.

"It's hard to believe, really," Lin tells me, switching to Ai to annoy Emil. "Just seven years ago, you were the Red Demon's half-son. Now, you're Lord Prince Leon Bonnefey of Pari, born of Ai."

"I know," I laugh. "It's such a mouthful. I miss being just called Leon."

She kissed my cheek. "You will always be just Leon to me, brother. Even if you are technically my Lordship."

"Remember when I told you that you weren't my mother?" I asked her. "And you told me I was the best you had? I never apologized for that."

She shook her head and laughed. "Remember all those times I boxed your ears? Consider us even."

My mother came over then- her makeup runny and her eyes red.

"_I never thought I'd see us so happy, Leon, baby. I always thought we'd be stuck in that village. I always thought you'd have a tragic death, but here you are- happy, in love, and a Lord Prince!"_

It's the sixth time she's told me so, but I kiss her cheek and listen to it all over again. Uncle Francis drags her away after a while ("_Sister, this is the seventh time! Let the other guests talk to him!"_), and we're swarmed by dozens more people. It comes to a point where I can barely keep my eyes open and eventually, Emil and I are allowed to go back to his rooms.

"_Do you want me to carry you?"_ He whispers into my ear. By the tone of his voice, he's trying to be playful, but he scoops me up and laughs. "_Don't fall asleep, yet!"_

"_Just a little?"_

He laughs again and kisses me softly. In no time, we're back in his room and he lays me down in the bed. We kiss slowly for a while, until it becomes something more and we love and we sleep. In the morning, I wake up and for the first time ever, I'm up before him. I realize I have never seen Emil sleep before. His breathing is soft and peaceful and any worries he have had have melted off of his face- leaving his long silver eyelashes fluttering with sweet dreams, the tips of his mouth turned up, and his lips slightly open.

But it doesn't last long before his eyes slowly blink open. They close again, he yawns, and I kiss him just as it ends- ending it before he can kiss back.

"_No fair,"_ he whines tiredly. "_That's my job._"

"_I told you we should have napped a little before we did anything."_

"_Knowing you, you would have slept all night. Then we'd be in the same boat we are now."_

We laugh and kiss and live that way- in peace and happiness- to the end of our days.

Together.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Welp, there you go. It only took me over a year to publish something, but about a week to write this. Yeah, I know. Sorry. Well, this'll tide you over to next time, right?

Right?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

Until next time!

(If that ever happens)

Stay in school kids.

-MeanieEer


End file.
